


Early Monster attacks

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flashback thing, Young Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monsters didn't just start attacking beach city when Steven was 13. No no no. Some attacked when he was 8. *cough* excuse me. 8 1/2.





	

Steven Quartz Universe had never really known the meaning of 'normal'. He lived with 3 gems and visited his dad at his carwash and knew that his mom was the leader of a group called The Crystal gems, protectors of the planet earth. 

He knew that his friends were mostly older than him,save for Peedee but he was always busy helping his older brother at the fry shop. 

He usually sat around the house(though he overheard Pearl call it the temple) playing with his toys and watching TV. Sometimes Pearl would try to teach him math and reading and science and all stuff like that. It was quite boring but he didn't argue because sometimes learning certain things was fun. 

He watched one day as Garnet appeared on the big rock,which he called the magic stone. He hadn't heard another name for it so that must be what it was called. 

"Pearl,Amethyst. I need your help with a problem". Garnet says. 

Pearl looks to me worried as Amethysts makes her way over to the magic stone. "But what about Steven. Greg is busy with a job thing today and we can't just leave him by himself".

"He'll be fine. Won't you Steven?". Garnet asks me smiling slightly. I nod,hoping for a chance to check out the house while they were gone. For to long I had been banned from certain parts of the house. The magic stone. The 3 doors behind the magic stone. Well now I'd explore all these places. 

"Are you sure about this Garnet-". Pearl starts to say before being cut off by Garnet. "He'll be fine". She assures Pearl. 

Pearl nods and walks over to the magic stone. "Bye Steven. Snacks are in the fridge! Go find Vadalia if your in trouble! And be good!". Pearl shouts as the magic stone begins to glow and then flash,making the three disappear.

I grin. I walk over to the magic stone. I look around as if something is going to happen. Nothing does so I hesitantly hop on. Nothing. 

I stomp on it. I jump on it. Nothing. 

With a sigh a get off and walk over the the three doors. One blue,one purple,and one red. 

I try the purple on first. Nothing. The blue? Nothing. The red? Nadda. 

With a sigh I drag myself upstairs and flop onto my bed. I turn on the tv and watch and episode of Crying breakfast friends. I can't focus on it like usual but it's nice to hear something on the silence of the house that came out,usually when the gems were away.


End file.
